


Fuck Allison, I Need You NOW

by Vevar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevar/pseuds/Vevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has become very lonely and sexually frustrated being a virgin and all. He's had a thing for Scott for a while. A barely clothed sleeping Scott pushes Stiles to do the taboo. Scott responds enthusiastically</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Need You

1:30 am

"Damn it's late" Stiles whispered to himself as he climbed the steps two at a time to get upstairs. Scott had launched off to bed about ten minutes ago complaining of tired muscles 

and sleep consuming him at a dangerous rate..... drama queen. For some reason Stiles' ankles were hurting like a bitch making him reconsider climbing the steps too quickly.

"god I hate how quiet it gets in this house sometimes". He could hear his own very cushioned footsteps as he crossed the hallway to his bed room door. "Damn Scott and his 

sleepiness, who stays over and conchs out so easily AT THE OTHER PERSON'S HOUSE" 

He creaked open the door to find Scott spraled out on his bed like he owned it with the window open letting in a light breeze that upset the curtains. It also let in a pale moonlight

that shone on Scott's very hot, very sculpted body. HIs mouth was open slightly as he snored peacefully. His legs were spread a bit as he slept on his back in the tightest black

boxer briefs Stiles had every seen. His breath hitched as he was very quickly getting hard. Stiles couldn't stop looking, his lust boiled in him. He knew this was his best friend but he 

was so consumed with want that he fully considered reaching out, climbing on top of him, and going to town on Scott's cock. He was so absurdly turned on, "Scott" he moaned softly 

as he palmed his cock which was insanely hard and already dripping, making the front of his pants wet. Stiles bit his lip with purpose and flitted out of the room and rushed for the 

bathroom. He took a look at himself in the mirror and then at the internal image of Scott laying on the bed captured mere seconds ago. He couldn't break those boundaries with 

Scott, they were best friends, it would make things weird and also due to the fact that Scott was already with Allison, who he was sure did a lot more for Scott than he could ever. 

Stiles wasn't going to lie to himself, he found Scott hot and was sure others did too. He would often when pleasuring himself think of Scott and that cute smile of his that could make 

even the biggest homophobe want a piece of that ass. Speaking of ass, have you seen Scott's lately. Priviliges of being on a lacrosse team and seeing your buddies stark naked 

everyday. He knew he was right too because, Danny, queen of all that is homosexual and or homoerotic has been caught many times by Stiles himself staring at that ass. Stiles 

also swears that he saw Danny licking and then biting his lips at the sight of it. Stiles sat back against the high sink and then thought of Scott's cock, it was big and thick and a very 

tanned brown with the most gorgeous mushroom head. Stiles has fantasized many times just getting down on his knees and begging Scott to shove in his mouth, fuck his mouth

like he owns him and then cum down his throat. And of course he's though of being Scott's little bitch and taking his cock, oh god he beg for it and then moan like the big whore 

he knows he can be. He'd love for Scott to ram it in and talk filthy to him treating him like a bitch in heat. The fact that Scott became a werewolf only intensified Stiles' desire for

Scott. Werewolves had more stamina they could fuck harder, his greatest hope was however that they knotted, god!!!! nothing would be better than for Scott to claim Stiles and put 

his werewolf knott in him, making him leak for days and leaving his hole completely stretched.

Stiles was too worked up now he couldn't hold back, he marched for the room and made the final decision, he wanted Scott, fuck Allison! He entered his room again, Scott was 

exactly how'd he'd left him, fucking gorgeous and sleeping. Stiles slowly made his way to the edge of his bed and looked Scott over. He reached down and gently placed his hand

on Scott's left pec as he stared at his beautiful face. Scott was drooling now and Stiles didn't know why that turned him on so fucking much. His hand traveled south to those to die

for abs of his (GOD!!!!!!). He couldn't help himself as he felt Scott's thin happy trail, he moaned loudly and grasp his hardness with his lefthand, the right getting closer to the 

treasure. Stiles removed his gaze from Scott's face to his incredibly sexy black boxer briefs were there was a sight that would induce any orgasm. Scott's cock, thick and long was

straining against the fabric. Stiles had never been so turned on in his life as he reached out and grabbed it..... God it felt so good in his hand. "Scott.... baby" he moaned extremely

needy. Stiles bent down and placed his lips on Scott's left nipple while jacking his cock through the fabric. His cock was expanding in Stiles' hand which only fueled his lust even

more. Scott twtiched slightly at the attention but kept asleep.... for now at least. Stiles was up again observing Scott's beautiful body, hand still on cock and biting his lip furiously.

He was trembling from the intensity of the situation as he placed his fingers in the sides of Scott's boxer briefs and began to pull down. Scott jerked violently, frightening the living

daylight... or should it be moon light out of Stiles. "Stiles..." Scott murmured sleepily as he came to consciousness, "what er you doing, buddy?" He was speechless for half a minute 

knowing he'd been caught and not knowing what the fuck to say. The silence is broken by a surge of emotion and feeling which burst through Stiles..... "Scott, I want you OKAY i...

i.... please love me.... oh god i want you so bad okay.. i want you to love and fuck me and possess me... and oh god !!!!! Scott!!!!" Stiles finished with a long drawn out moan as he

climbed on top of the bed and moved to attack Scott's sweet delicious lips... God he loves those lips.

"Stiles!" Scott says stopping him before he actually gets there. Stiles becomes still and looks at Scott like a kicked puppy with a pleading facial expression. "Why didn't you tell me 

you were gay?" 

"Because.... because...." Stiles was dumbstruck again, he was so frustrated and emotional he couldn't think straight.

"Stiles..." Scott smiled "I love you" he rub his hands on Stiles shaven head as his smile got weirder "I love you so much" He leaned forward palmed Stiles' cock and took his mouth, 

claiming him. Stiles was his! Fuck Allison! Scott was become predatory and animalistic as he rutted against Stiles and consumed his soul through a kiss. "Sccooottttt mmmmm......

don't stop" 

Scott had moved to Stiles neck sucking and licking and nipping. It drove him wild, Stiles began clinging now, placing his arms around Scott's neck and raising himself up by 

wrapping his legs around Scott's waist. Stiles is a hot mess as Scott's sends him to heaven with his touches and kisses. 

"What do you want Stiles, tell me baby, I wanna make you feel so good, God I love you wrapped around me like this, wanna fuck you until all you know is my name, want you so

strung on my cock you beg for it everyday, you want my cock baby? want my big werewolf cock? I'm not gonna be gentle... glad your dads not home .... gonna make you fucking

scream.... god stiles i fucking love you" 

"Oh god Scott please just please I love you just make me feel good" Scott responds with a hum as he holds Stiles higher reaching for the beside table and the lube Stiles always

has. He lowers Stiles down on the bed and spreads em open. "God you got a nice ass, so pretty and pink , just screams, gimme your cock now." Scott is feral and impatient

however generous with the lube as he stretches Stiles open with his fingers. " You like that baby?"

"MMMMMhhhhhmmmmmm"

"Want me to fuck you, make you my bitch?"

"Yes!!!!!!" Stiles moans so loudly that it vibrates across the room

Scott lines his cock up with that pretty hole and pushes everything in, bottoming out

"Scott!!!!!!!! god dammit fuck" that is by far the dirtiest moan Scott has ever heard, which really sets him off as he fucks Stiles relentlessly.

"oh god oh god oh god oh god.... fuck me fuck me fuck me" Scott has no problem following those orders as his cock pounds Stiles' ass, giving no mercy. 

Scott notices his control slipping however as his face transforms and his body becomes hairier. He's picking Stiles up , standing and pounding relentlessly .

"Go..nna co..me " Stiles strains out. This gets a nip and constant sucking from Scott. STiles' orgasm is brought about by the feeling of fangs grazing his skin. 

His muscles contract which causes Scott to roar filling Stiles with his cum. 

"Sccottt" he whispers out again "Scott?"

"Ya Stiles" 

"What about Allison?"

"Fuck her I wanna fuck you, love you baby"


	2. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After happy slapping Stiles wakes up and wants to go at it again

Stiles awoke with a start in his little bed and felt and unusual weight beside him. The relief he felt was unreal, "it wasn't a dream." Scott was there in all his glory, spread out on his back, a small portion of the sheet covering his dick and the upper part of his thigh. Stiles had never seen something that god damn sexy in his life. He reached out and slowly dragged the sheet off Scott's rock hard body. His dick was somewhat hard already, you know the usual morning stuff. "God damn it why do you have to be so hot? You'll be the death of me" Stiles whispered to himself. Stiles grasped Scott's length and stated pulling slowly and then life his life depended on it. "Jesus Christ" Stiles moaned, pulling harder. 

Yes he thought it was weird jerking his best friend while he was still asleep but he couldn't help himself. His mouth couldn't help itself either as it was soon wrapped around the head of Scott's dick and soon began bobbing up and down. Scott stirred, "Mmmmm, oh god" his back arched, "Jesus Stiles, a little warning... OH GOD!" Scott was caught completely by surprise as Stiles took all of him into his mouth, his head hitting the back of Stiles' throat. Stiles felt a large hand on the back of his head now pushing him down to take more. 

"Ya, oh god Stiles take it all baby, fuck, Jesus, damn" Scott was rambling now, his brain to mouth filter was officially gone now. "mmmmm you love my cock don't you babe, damn oh yea take it all, gonna come down your throat. You want me to Stiles want me to fuck your mouth and force you to swallow my load?" This made Stiles bob faster on Scott's dick as he hummed his approval. "Damn, oh god, gonna cum!!!" Scott tensed and pushed Stiles down further making him swallow the load. Stiles slid his dick out of his mouth with a filthy pop while a little cum dripped down his chin. Scott licked where it making it way down Stiles' chin and then claimed his mouth, which tasted like home and dirty sex and himself. 

"Fuck me" was Stiles first words after the filthy kiss  
"How bad do you want it?" Scott was teasing now, he knew Stiles would follow and be his little submissive bitch  
"Oh god Scott you know I want it so bad" Stiles drew near and whispered into Scott's ear "I know you want it just as bad, you like making me yours, bending me over and fucking me like there's no tomorrow, come on baby what do you say? wanna make me your little slut?"

The tables had officially been turned on Scott and he was shaking with want. Yes he wanted to make Stiles his. Yes he wanted to fuck Stiles and make him his little slut. Oh god he wanted everything

Stiles was now licking the shell of Scott's ear slowly and suddenly reached out and grasped at Scott's hardness "come on big boy, let's do it"

"Stiles" he moaned

Stiles was swift in retrieving the lube form his side draw uncapping it and stroking Scott. He climbed on top of Scott, who was lying flat on his back and quickly squeezed more lube on to his fingers and started working his hole. His fingers were stopped by a firm grasp however "I'll work you open"

Scott claimed Stiles' mouth in a kiss as his first finger breached the tight ring of muscles. Stiles was however thoroughly impatient "Come on! Fuck me now Scott!"

Scott added two more fingers before removing them all. Stiles felt the head at his hole, which felt quite larger than last time. He whimpered in anticipation as he lowered himself onto Scott's dick. The stretch was too good as Stiles couldn't help but to whimper sweet nothings mostly Scott's name.

"Come on fuck me, before I tie you down and have my way regardless"

"Ooooo you're a bossy little bottom, aren't you?" Scott responded, slapping Stiles' ass hard

Scott was suddenly in complete control as he flipped Stiles over and began pounding into him "ugh... Scottt... fuck ... me.... god.... so ... damn ... good... want ... this ... all... fucking... day" This was typical Stiles, he wouldn't not shut up even if his life depended on it but it made the experience so much better for Scott. He was getting harder (if that was possible) by the broken words coming out of Stiles' mouth. Scott flipped Stiles to the side and began pounding into him. This didn't last long as Stiles soon found himself on his back, legs spread wide and Scott fucking him mercilessly. Things were really getting in gear now as Scott started hitting Stiles' prostate which drove him mad. Stiles soon came unable to control himself, his hole contracting around Scott and putting him on edge as well. 

"OH GOD!!!!!" Scott moaned as he pumped his load deep in Stiles. He shook with the intensity of the orgasm as Stiles held him like a life line, limbs wrapped around him and head buried in his neck

"I love you , you know that right" Scott collapsed right on top of Stiles "get off me you great oaf"

"no you love me too much" Scott chuckled into Stiles' shoulder

"and you're lucky I do" 

"Stiles?"

"I really do love you"

" Awww I love you too buddy, now come on let's shower and then get some rest, I want you at least four more times before the day is up" 

"Something tells me your sex drive is going to be insatiable"

"I wouldn't say that... Okay I'm lying but I can't help it when you got a body like that and a dick like that perfect for fuc....."

Okay!" Scott chuckled "Sleep now" 

They laid for 3 minutes before Scott added "Mmmm you smell like me"

"OMG! that is not sexy! you werewolves are so freaky"

"You love it" Scott sighed before dozing off


End file.
